darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupt Ancient Warriors' equipment
Corrupt Ancient Warriors' Equipment (often called the corrupt PvP armour by players) is a lesser version of Ancient Warriors' Equipment, that was released with the PvP worlds update. All items are members only, and are rare drops from revenants in the Forinthry Dungeon and the Chaos Elemental near the Rogue's Castle. All items also have the same appearance as the normal version of the armour, with the only difference being the stats and nature and rate of degradation. The corrupt versions of the Ancient Warriors' Equipment require level 40 in the associated skills and last for 15 minutes of wearing, even if the player isn't in combat. After that time they disintegrate into nothing. Warning: Once you wear/wield any of the corrupt items for longer than around 30 seconds, they will have the word (deg) added to their name and they become untradeable. Using any item in combat adds the (deg) to its name instantly (excluding morrigan's javelins and throwing axes, they will break instantly instead), making it untradeable. *'Corrupt' Statius's and Vesta's armours require level 40 Defence to wear, and the weapons require level 40 Attack to wield. *'Corrupt' Zuriel's robes require level 40 Magic and Defence to wear, and his staff requires level 40 Magic to wield. *'Corrupt' Morrigan's armour requires level 40 Ranged and Defence to wear, and her weapons require level 40 Ranged to wield. All corrupt armour pieces are classed as PvP armour and have level 65 bonuses. Usage strategy Corrupt equipment degrades once players wield/wear it. The only way a Corrupt weapon can be useful is by drawing it for one blow at a time or using the weapon-switching technique to make sure it is not wielded longer than a few seconds. This is a good strategy because even brandishing it while looking for an opponent or waiting for a boss to respawn can leave you unarmed (and possibly doomed). Use it only on things you can beat considerably fast or need some extra damage for, like Jad or the Corporeal Beast. Corrupt armour, in this respect, is even less useful, and should not be used in any situation unless you have money to burn, because bringing a whole replacement armour set is highly impractical. Corrupt Statius's Equipment Corrupt Vesta's Equipment Corrupt Zuriel's Equipment Corrupt Morrigan's Equipment Trivia *Before the Evolution of Combat update, corrupt ancient warrior's equipment had generally the same stats as the non-corrupt version and the only difference was the time before it degraded. After the update, the corrupted equipment's stats have been lowered and its price has been crashing because of the now large difference in stats between them. *Corrupt Ancient Warrior's equipment was used for PKing, mainly utilising the weapon switching technique and as a level 20 strength boosting armour. After the Evolution of Combat the corrupt armour sets are less commonly used due to their lower overall stats. *It is said that Corrupt equipment is twice as common as non-corrupt versions. See also *Ancient Warriors' equipment Category:Equipment Category:PvP armour